The Clocktower
by Foxyjumpscare4life
Summary: (Creepypasta) This Is A creepypasta I wrote well the upload thing was down


p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"(This was originally uploaded on because I got tired of waiting for the submissions to open on the creepypasta website.)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Day 1; March 2,2011:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Ring… Ring…. Ring… Chimed the clocktower. Ring… Ring…. RINNNNNNNNNG! I woke up on the floor, as I just moved to a new house. And we lived in a house about ten yards away from a clocktower. This clocktower was like 100 years old, and the bell sounded like a dying bat with a megaphone as a voice-box. It's so annoying because it's what wakes me up in the morning, I'm not a morning person already, and that migraine giving clocktower doesn't help at ALL! But it is what it is I guess. I can definitely see why my mom likes to pretend why it doesn't exist./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Day 2; March 3,2011:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"As I wake up again on this "supposedly" super happy day…. Ughh. Today is my first day at the only school in this city. It has a horrible rating in the system, and many people try to find the: "mystery" of the school. I hate it that people believe in this stuff./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"At the school:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"God, when was the last time someone renovated this place. It looks like a crack den. In fact, I think it is. It's so weird that this school even still exists. Now I can see why people give it a bad rating, but Jesus! It looks like someone had drugged me and it hasn't worn off, besides the fact that it's not shaking or swaying around. I'm so unhappy. I feel violated, but still I guess I have put up with it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Day 3; March 4,2011/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"I had a horrible day at school. My school theory was right, tons of drug addicts and people of the sort. It's quite disturbing. The rest of the town was fine. What wrong with the school? And the clocktower, of course. Its aggravating that I can't rap my head around this. But today I did find a cool thing out. The clocktower has stairs on the inside and is open to the public. So I'm going exploring tomorrow (it's the weekend). I'm going to have to crack the code of this thing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Day 4; March 5,2011/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Ringgggg…. It sounded again this morning. But it sounded distorted. It must be that someone was ringing it slowly or something. But I had to explore the thing, it was now or never. As I slowly walk up to it… I realized something. It was a lot bigger up close then it was from the house. But that was impossible!? As I said it was only 10 yards away… I pushed it off as a prospective thing. As I walked in it was just 1 giant spiral staircase to the top, I walked up the stairs till' I got to about 10 stairs up. A blood stain that spelled out. YoU'rE InSaNe I said: And I quote: "I'm so done" But I was wrong. I was not done, Not even close. 20 stairs up again, I see a another bloodstain. It says again YoU'rE InSaNe, span style="font-size: 12pt;"but /spansloppier and it looks like someone was twitching while writing it. I was not even close to the top yet. I felt like I was going insane. I felt like I was going to collapse. Every 20 steps the same thing but sloppier. I always felt like when I was almost to the top it just got taller. But I made it. I made it! It was so creepy though. It was something I can't believe I saw. At the top I saw a trapdoor. But made of bones. I kicked it and it broke apart. And I saw the clock and on the 2 clock hands were 2 hands. Like human actual hands, and the numbers were spelled in blood. Around the clock, a pentagram./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Day 5: July 5,2011/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"I…. I…. haven't gone over there in a month, I haven't gone out the house in a month. I cut the bell rope as I wasn't gonna put up with it anymore, but no one mentioned it, not even the mayor. I guess everyone was just as annoyed with it as I was. I looked it up and no murderers were ever found in this area in 5 months, but that blood was fresh. This means he wasn't ever caught, Or the internet never found out. But I think I have to go back and find more evidence./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"At the Clocktower:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"I approach the clocktower, it's muddy so my shoes get mud on them. I kick down the door because it was locked, but not the mayors lock because they put a note on it when they lock it from the public. *Bannnnnng!* went the door as I rushed in but I walked 20 steps I realized that the blood wasn't there anymore and I kept rushing up the steps no more YoUr'Re InSaNe blood stains. And the top felt a lot closer, I walked up to the tower's top. No hands on clocks, no blood numbers, no pentagram. I left confused, but I went home, gathered up the courage to tell my mom, and let it out. She finally busted it to me "Alex there is no clocktower! Or not anymore, Just a giant rock pile!" As I sat down and pondered my sanity, she said that "a murder took place 100 years ago, and the body was found with no hands, no skull, half his bones taken out, made in to a square, and placed under the body, and he was found in a pentagram…" I lost all hope in myself (BTW: Alex Isn't my real name) I can't believe what I saw, and I wrote this in my journal as I realized "I can't see this world as it is, I see it as a demented present of demented things that happened in the past. I can't see that I am not normal." None of this can be real…. And I think I've gone insane."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The End…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" /p 


End file.
